It's Just A Little Love
by Momozaur22
Summary: Kurt is still madly in love with Finn, but it seems Finn still doesn't notice. Friendship will have to do...for now. Sorry the review sucks but please read? :D rated M for future slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I absolutely love Glee! I hope you like this story and please review. Nothing like this is lame but if you have some criticism or some ideas I would love to hear them. As always I do own anything Glee related except for the ideas that come to own anything Glee related except for the ideas that come to m regarding this wonderful show! **

**Chapter 1**

Of all the boys at McKinnely High, no of all the boys in Ohio, scratch that of all the boys in the world , Kurt chose the one boy he most definitely can't have. First dating head captain of Quinn Fabray while being interested in glee club "ingénue" Rachel Berry, and all of that has fallen apart in front of his eyes due to a not so elaborate web of lies spun by the queen bitch herself. Now he's heartbroken and completely off limits to man, woman, and whatever else may possibly get him off. It's a sad waste of a boy in Kurt's opinion. McKinnely High's one and only Finn Hudson. The boy who has been the object of Kurt's undying affection for as long as he's laid eyes on him. His knight in shining armor. He's the only football player who hasn't actually thrown Kurt in the dumpster himself. He also looked pretty remorsefully whenever Puck would do it.

Glee club was in the choir room rehearsing a new number for Regionals when Rachel's incessantly shrill voice cut through the noise of fumbling feet hitting the floor.

"Mr. Shuester, I don't think this number is going to work out." Hands crossed her chest in that impatient air about her.

"What's wrong with _**this**_ number?" Mr. Shue asked, looking equally impatient with Rachel's constant interruption during reahearsals.

"First of all everyone does Thriller," she had a point there. If they were attempting to pull it off then there's no guarantee that Vocal Adrenaline isn't doing it better. "Second there's no boy in here who can hit all the notes with as much intensity as the song demands." For a split second Kurt was thinking about arguing the fact that all of those notes were well within his range but he stopped himself from future embarrassment. As much as he loved Michael Jackson, he didn't think he could be in front of crowd singing this song. "And finally nobody seems to be getting the moves and the next person who steps on my feet will be hearing from my two gay dad's lawyer!" she finished finally taking a breath. Kurt knew that a couple of times he stepped on her foot just because he knew how much it aggravated her.

"Rachel, Thriller is a crowd pleaser and—"

"Not if they've seen it a million times!" she almost yelled out. She was now going red with frustration. Mr. Shue was not far behind her though. They just stared each other down for what seemed like minutes before the silence drove Kurt crazy.

"Hmm…if I may interject" Kurt said stepping forward. Everyone seemed to focus in the on the male soprano. Just the way he liked it. "Maybe we need to reinvent the song somehow."

"But it's a classic" Santana sneered.

"I never said we had to change the song or the choreography per se" Kurt said

"Then what is it that we're changing?!" Rachel finally snapped. Just as Kurt was about to put Rachel in her place, he saw Finn put his hand on Rachel's shoulder ever so gently, and he refrained. Kurt's stomach plummeted and his mouth was suddenly dry. To see Finn calm Rachel and soothe her so instantaneously with a single touch hurt him. He wished he was on the receiving end of that touch and sometimes he could even imagine being touched in such a way. The touch that increased his heartbeat, twisted his stomach into a million different knots, and had him actually struggling to speak. The only thing that hurt him worse than that was Rachel and Finn's faces. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they were sharing a moment. They were no longer in the choir room. They were off in some distant realm where it was just the two of them. The same place I wanted to be with Finn.

"So what did you have in mind Kurt?"Mr. Shuester asked breaking the spell of endearment on the three glee clubbers. Kurt quickly collected himself and continued with suggestion, "Well I was thinking that since the other mash ups we've done so far haven't been sung in front of an audience, then maybe we can each try and find a song to mash together with Thriller?"

Everybody seemed to agree with this idea by the sounds of their mumbling and head nods. "Which song are we gonna use then?" asked Rachel forgetting all too quickly that she had just been quieted by Finn. "That's why I said we'll EACH **TRY **and find a song to go with it _**Rachel**_! Oh and next time you think you can just snap at me like that I'll be sure to give you the nose removal that you so oh so desperately need with my bare hands Barbara Streisand!" replied Kurt with as much venom he could he could muster in his words as well as in his look.

"Damn!" Mercedes said looking dumbstruck. The whole room sat silent and surprised. Just as Kurt went to his chair to fetch his stuff and leave Finn stopped him, "Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" he said in a dangerously low tone." That's why he was so off limits…it was because he was. Rachel just looked at him with a smile growing on her face at the sound of the word _"_girlfriend". Kurt's tears were no longer able to contain themselves as they just ran down his face. Finn stepped back, speechless. Kurt now just had one choice; run. He quickly gathered his things and quickly exited the classroom, soon followed by Mercedes and Tina before Mr. Shue cold stop them. Their destination? The girl's restroom.

Once the three were in there Kurt collapsed, his back against one of the stalls. "What's wrong K-K-Kurt?" Tina asked, knowing the answer would be a single syllable four letter word. "Finn," Kurt managed to choke out, "Did you see his face? He hates me." He allowed himself to choke out a few more sobs before Mercedes spoke up, "He doesn't hate you, but you aren't his favorite person right now." Mercedes and Tina continued to comfort the soprano before someone burst through the door. It was none other than the rival ingénue. "Kurt…hun?" she said approaching him cautiously.

"You have some nerve steppin' in here girl. You lucky I don't bust you up right here!" screamed Mercedes. Rachel flinched slightly, but quickly recovered, returning her attention on Kurt. "I want to apologize for the way I acted and for the way Finn, gallant as it was, behaved. It was completely inappropriate and I want you to know something," Kurt looked up as Rachel looked away unable to look into the, obviously crushed, boy's eyes, "I didn't even know that Finn and I were dating up until now. As hard as that is to accept I'm gonna have to ask you to look past this infantile dispute and work as comrades…not adversaries."

Kurt couldn't believe what she was asking of him? Look past the fact that she has the heart of the one boy he has his eyes on? It was absolutely ludicrous…but what was the point of fighting the inevitable. He knew he was going to go after her sooner or later. The soprano dried his eyes and got to his feet quickly. "That sounds like the only option but remember, I'm only doing this for the sake of glee club so don't think this changes anything between us." He exited the restroom, brushing by her on the way out.

The rest of the day was a blur to Kurt. Nothing seemed to be the same. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes, which wasn't unusual, but today wasn't filled with daydreaming about what he would wear to his first date with Finn or how soft Finn's lips looked. Instead it was filled with Finn's angry look back in the choir room and Finn's choice of a romantic partner. He was about to just put his head down and sleep when his phone vibrated in his pocket. His heart stopped when he saw the name of who sent the text.

_Finn_

**Finn **

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:47

dude i feel really bad 4 what how i acted :/

…r u ok?

**Kurt**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:48

I'm fine and I'm sorry for what I said as well. Is Rachel making you send me this btw?

**Finn**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:50

no man i really do feel bad…do you not believe me? :(

**Kurt**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:51

I do…are you mad at me?

**Finn**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:52

nah dude…you're one of the few tru friends I have.

Lol that rhymed XD ^^^^^

**Kurt**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:54

Easily amused aren't we Hudson?

**Finn**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:55

yea sorry :/

any ideas for the mash up yet? :D

**Kurt**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:57

Yeah a few…how about you?

**Finn**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:58

not yet…AAAAH IT'S ALMOST LUNCH XP

**Kurt**

Sent: Wednesday, September 9, 2009 11:59

Indeed it is…ttyl

With that the bell rang but Kurt didn't have much of an appetite. He wandered around the halls for a bit before he figured out where he could be alone. The auditorium. He had too many feelings to talk or even cry out. He had to sing.

As he entered the auditorium he felt a sudden of belonging. A sanctuary for all kids but, it was a special place for kids like Kurt. He quickly made his way to the light booth to set up the lights he would need for his "performance". He stepped on stage and felt the heat of the lights hit him full force under his Alexander McQueen as he walked towards the piano. For a second he regretted even thinking this would help him get rid of his plethora of emotions. Sitting at the piano remembering vividly of how Finn willingly bared his soul to Kurt and how all Kurt could was watch. Kurt shook his vigorously, not so hard to mess his hair up, to clear his mind of anything Finn-related.

Laying his hands on the piano he began to pick up a familiar but, melancholy introduction that he knew was subconsciously chosen by fate. As the intro came to end he began to the words that were so painfully true to him.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken__  
__I'm not the type to get upset and cry__  
__'cause I never leave my heart open__  
__Never hurts me to say goodbye__  
__Relationships don't get deep to me__  
__Never got the whole in love thing__  
__And someone can say they love me truly__  
__But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

He played a small little interlude he came up with before he dove back into the song. He knew it was probably a little uncharacteristic for this song, but he felt the song was his when he was able to successfully add a small riff to it.

_  
__My mind is gone, I'm spinning round__  
__And deep inside, my tears I'll drown__  
__I'm losing grip, what's happening__  
__I stray from love, this is how I feel__  
__This time was different__  
__Felt like, I was just a victim__  
__And it cut me like a knife__  
__When you walked out of my life__  
__Now I'm, in this condition__  
__And I've, got all the symptoms__  
__Of a boy with a broken heart__  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Ironically he let Finn see him cry. He exposed his weakness not only to him but also to Rachel. The shrill voiced jezebel with a nose you could land planes on. The way she tried to console Kurt in the bathroom was audacious and downright patronizing. She achieved what she was going for though. She broke Kurt even more than he thought possible. __

_Did it happen when we first met?__  
__'cause it's hurting me to let it go__  
__Maybe 'cause we spent so much time__  
__And I know that it's no more__  
__I should've never told you how I felt__  
__Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart__  
__I didn't give to you on purpose__  
__Can't figure out how you stole my heart ___

He once again added his own little interlude to skip the chorus and go straight to the bridge. The music built only to expose his feelings in a short and simple verse.

_  
__How did I get here with you, I'll never know?__  
__I never meant to let it get so, personal__  
__And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you__  
__I'm broken heart and I can't let you know__  
__And I won't let it show__  
__You won't see me cry_

A single tear fell from his already puffy red eyes. Regardless of what the song said, he wished he could just cry in Finn's arms. He closed his eyes and finished.

_  
__This time was different__  
__Felt like, I was just a victim__  
__And it cut me like a knife__  
__When you walked out of my life__  
__Now I'm, in this condition__  
__And I've, got all the symptoms__  
__Of a boy with a broken heart__  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry___

_All my life..._

As the last chord resonated in the spacious auditorium as he exhaled deeply. A metaphorical weight was lifted from his shoulder as an actually weight was placed on them. He jumped only slightly as the hand on his shoulder gave him a gentle squeeze, as to say "It'll be ok". Kurt slowly looked up to the lopsided grin that made him blush furiously. It was the cause of all his pain and the remedy to it as well.

"Finn! I didn't hear you step on stage or even see your looming shadow on the piano." Kurt jibed at the taller boy. Finn just brushed it off as he motioned for Kurt to stand up. Kurt complied reluctantly but promptly nonetheless. The taller boy remained silent as he turned Kurt to face him. Kurt was starting to question Finn's unorthodox behavior as he looked in his eyes.

"Need a hug?" Finn asked his arms extended. Kurt accepted his offer with a big grin. They stood there hugging for some time in silence. Not an awkward silence that Kurt was expecting. It was more of a silence of understanding. Finn understood the soprano was hurt, but for all he knew the song he just heard was about a completely different situation than what had occurred earlier.

Kurt would relish the moment of having Finn's arms wrapped around him. This may be the only moment that Finn would offer to be this close to the soprano. As Kurt inhaled deeply he wished he could memorize this scent. It was, of course a manly scent, something so indescribable and wonderful. It wasn't like when any other boy would walk by either. The Abercrombie & Fitch cologne was now an odor compared to Finn's scent. It was an essence that couldn't be captured in a bottle. His hands were positioned firmly, with a gentle stroking touch occasionally, just below the smaller boy's shoulder blades, but that was enough to excite to Kurt. If he moved his hands it would send a shock wave down Kurt's spine and make his legs give out.

"Feeling better?" Finn chuckled obviously reaching the delicate precipice of uncomfortable. "Yeah thanks Finn…sorry if I stained you're shirt with tears or even…saliva" Kurt admitted to, quite embarrassed.

"You sure?"

I'm not fine thought the smaller boy but he knew if he said that he would be asked a million questions over what was bothering him and he really didn't feel like confessing his love for the other boy and getting shot down. "Yes Finn." he said finally letting go of him and fixing his appearance.

"Well if you need to talk, you have my number," Finn said, "don't hesitate to use it either" he said exiting stage right not before turning and grinning just a little. As always Finn left Kurt in confusion and in complete admiration. He might actually want to use his number later on today though. Friendship with Finn is better than nothing….

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Btw the song that Kurt sang was Cry by Rihanna. Ideas for future songs or just the story in general? Please message me or just add it to the reviews! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm totally proud of myself. A new chapter in less than a week! I know I know it's amazing. In lieu of flowers send all donations to a social conscious charity of your choice :D Just kidding. Well I hope I didn't go all OOC on this one but if I do just tell me. Again I don't anything Glee related except the DVD and both albums but then again which Gleek doesn't? Anyway I would REALLY love some feedback i.e. REVIEW!!!! Thanks to the few that did review though! Enough rambling! Hope you enjoy.**

"So any plans this weekend?" Mercedes asked knowing full well that Kurt had absolutely nothing planned. As a member of the glee club, they rarely had any plans that the other members didn't already know about. "Yes I do," this was a surprise even for Kurt to hear. Kurt was now the only one moving towards his car as his two friends stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh really? What are these "p-p-plans" of yours then?" Tina laughed as she asked. Kurt had already this reaction from his best friends and had prepared himself for any comment or question they could throw at him. "I have to help my dad with some things today but I might be going out later…" the last portion was almost in a hushed whisper. That could only mean one of two things: he didn't actually have plans or he had a date. Mercedes knew full well what he was implying but she humored him with questions she already had answers to.

"Oooooh so who's the lucky boy?" If Kurt wasn't so perfectly poised, he might've actually stumbled at this remark. Still he was not aware of how readable he was so he played it off. "No one Mercedes…you know I don't have dates. I'm a male who sings soprano for glee club. The last thing I have is a suitor of any kind."

"Then tell me you're _not_ still trying to _convert_ Finn in some diabolical plan?"

"MERCEDES!" Tina essentially yelled it across the parking lot, "You know Kurt knows better after what happened during rehearsal today…r-r-right?" the question was now directed towards soprano.

"I'm always scheming to win over Mr. Hudson but, after today I'd rather not risk anymore awkward moments with him." Kurt nonchalantly replied to both their comments. "Plus he basically asked me to hang out after…." His gaze went immediately down to his Louie Voutonn shoes.

Mercedes and Tina now were hanging on Kurt's every word, much to his dismay. He wasn't afraid or embarrassed to tell them what had happened in the auditorium, but he really wanted to keep that moment as a secret moment…between them. He bit his lip and looked up to meet the gaze of his best friends; wide eyed and jaw dropped. "AFTER WHAT?!" they asked in unison.

Kurt sighed and had no other choice then to tell them about their now publically secret moment. "I thought it was going to be juicier honestly but that's still strange of Finn to do." Mercedes said obviously disappointed.

"You guys have to swear to NEVER tell anybody about that…I can handle what people will say, but some people might assume things about Finn and then he would never speak to me again," Kurt said the last part softly as if he said too loud it might actually come true.

"That's s-s-so sweet of you Kurt just be careful." Tina replied. She knew Kurt was already being hurt by the taller male but she had to constantly remind him to be careful. Kurt could see the compassion from the looks on his fellow glee clubbers and was grateful to have such wonderful people care for him. "A little too late for that Tina, but I'll be careful." Awkward laugh.

"Well we're hitting the mall later if you're plans with him fall through." Mercedes said as Kurt's phone went off.

**Artie**

Sent: Friday, September 11, 2009 3:24

My dad's gonna be late…think I can catch a ride with you?

"Is that Loverboy n-n-now?" Tina asked, prompting a hearty laugh from both of the females. "No it's Artie…he needs a ride," the laughter subsided as soon as it began. They all made their way from the parking lot, back to the school. As they did they passed Karofsky and his puck head cronies laughing insanely loud even for them. Their stomachs plummeted when they saw the object of their amusement. Artie was cover in Slushee.

"Oh my God Artie! Did that Neanderthal do this to you?!" Kurt asked full well knowing what the answer was. He just nodded, obviously embarrassed at the state his friends found him in. The soprano was infuriated! How could they treat people like shit?! It was beyond juvenile. No use getting heated if he wasn't going to take any action. They silently agreed to push Artie into a school bathroom to get him cleaned up. No sooner did they walk in the school did they see Finn walking towards the exit.

Finn was about to greet them all with his usual lopsided grin when he saw Artie. He was speechless. At this point he didn't know what he could possibly do that would make this situation any less awkward than it was. "Karofsky?" All four of them replied in some form confirming his question. He was livid but, he knew that if he ran outside and pummeled Karofsky, Artie would get more crap than he was already getting. Then he had the most brilliant idea since Drizzle. With that Finn ran down the hall and towards the gym.

"That was strange," Artie commented finally breaking the silence. "D-d-definitely…now let's get you cleaned up." They went into the boy's restroom because Artie was with them; otherwise they would have gladly chosen the girl's lavatory.

"Just when I thought our slushee days were over," Artie said trying to start a conversation no matter how strained it might have been. "That's like saying we're above the Special Ed kids," Kurt replied as he laid Artie's head back into the sink. Kurt was washing the slushee out of his hair, cleaning his face, neck and glasses was up to Mercedes, and Tina took care of cleaning his shirt and what little bits that fell on his jeans. "If only those nasty little oafs knew what this felt like…."

As if on cue, Finn burst into the restroom and leaned against the door. His face was red and he was panting heavily. He looked up and as he did he burst out into a hysterical laughter. The other four just stared at the now psychotic boy, bewildered at his sudden outburst. "What's got into you Vanilla?" asked Mercedes cocking on eyebrow. He continued to laugh for another minute or so before he finally calmed down enough to tell them the reason behind his amusement.

"So I knew I had to get back Karofsky for what he did to Artie, so I sprinkled quite a bit of itching powder in his jock strap," he said chuckling slightly before continuing, "I also put some on the lock of his locker so when he touches some part of him he'll break into some kind of scratching frenzy."

All was quiet until Artie broke into a fit of laughter much like the one Finn was now in as well. Soon they were all laughing themselves to tears. Leave it to Finn to cheer the whole room up with a childish antic. Normality soon returned to the room as well as their breathing. They all got Artie cleaned up and they headed towards the exit.

"Sooooo Finn…you got any plans this weekend?" Mercedes asked as nonchalant as possible. Kurt knew that this was not just any question. She wanted to know what information she could get out of him. Not that there was really information to gather. "I don't know…hang out with friends. Maybe I can try and find a good mash up match for Thriller," he replied, oblivious to Mercedes ulterior motive.

"Sounds f-f-fun." Tina said helping Artie out of his chair and into the back seat of Kurt's "baby". "Yeah should be fun. Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Finn said walking towards the sidewalk. "Wait where are you going Finn?" Kurt asked confused as to why the boy was walking home.

"I don't live very far from here so I'll just walk. I usually drive but my car refused to start this morning." He replied so innocently. "I'll drive you home. I'm already driving these losers, home one more wouldn't hurt." He smiled. "Nah I don't want you waste any more gas than you have to,"

"Get in the car or there will be a chalk outline of you on the parking lot" he commanded. Finn obviously not wanting to feel the wrath of American engineering decided to climb into the backseat, seeing as how Mercedes had already claimed the front.

The car ride was an orgy…of musical genres of course. One thing was obvious; with every song choice, one person, if not two, were begging to change the song. From show tunes to R&B, 80's soft rock to alternative, everyone had a chance to flex vocal muscles. Artie, Tina, and Mercedes decided to be dropped off at Artie's so they could collaborate and make a definite plan for weekend shenanigans, leaving Kurt and Finn to more alone time.

"So who are you gonna be hanging out with? Rachel?" Kurt asked taking the appropriate turns and streets to Finn's house. "Nah. She's great and all it's just…can you keep a secret?" he asked almost in a hush tone. Apparently he was afraid somebody might be hiding out in the back of the vehicle. Regardless of Finn's peculiar way of asking the question, he was elated that he was qualified enough to be considered Finn's confidant. It was probably just something miniscule but he was happy nonetheless. "Of course Finn," he replied almost too quickly. "Well I like Rachel and stuff…I mean she's great and really attractive. Y'know?" Finn asked, apparently oblivious to Kurt's sexuality. Kurt just turned to him, with an eyebrow cocked, giving him a dry look. "Oh yeah…well anyway I like her but, she can be...umm" Finn was at a loss for words. His vocabulary wasn't nearly as extensive as the soprano's, so he searched his mind for a word that sounded a little more intelligent than what he normally accustomed to. The smaller boy noticed the sudden vacant expression on Finn's face so he decided to fill in the blank, "High-maintenance, over bearing, presumptuous, compulsive, patronizing, shall I go on?"

"No…I hardly understood what any of those meant," Finn replied truthfully, "Either way I get what you were getting at with all of those big words. She's just way too much for me to handle. I thought being with her would make me happy, but it just stresses me out. She's constantly pushing me to my vocal limits and I appreciate it and all it's just," he stopped. Kurt could feel the taller boy's distress as he pulled up to his house. "I need some comfort I guess."

Kurt felt nothing but sympathy for Finn. First he had to deal with Quinn's pregnancy only to find out that he was the father of the child and now he has to deal with Rachel. Enough said. Kurt put his hand on Finn back, rubbing small circles to soothe him. He was afraid that Finn would become stiff to his touch however it was quite the contrary. Finn seemed to breathe easier with Kurt's hand on his back. The physical contact seemed natural as strange as it is to believe. "Thanks man you're really cool. Sorry you had to hear me whine…I've just been under a lot of stress," he said with his infamous lop sided grin. Kurt practically melted with this seemingly friendly comment nevertheless he was determined to maintain his composure. "I'm just glad I could help in some way." He replied as he pulled his hand away. He barely smiled as to not give away his secret. With that Finn climbed out the SUV slowly. Kurt waited until Finn was well into his house before turning on his ignition again. As he was preparing to pull away from the house he heard his phone go off. It was Finn.

Kurt: Hello?

Finn: Hey I just great idea…you wanna do something fun?

Kurt: Go shopping?

Finn: …no I was thinking more along the lines of bowling?

Kurt: Bowling?

Finn: Yeah! I go bowling anytime I'm really stressed

Kurt: Not to be rain on your parade but I thought you said wanted to do something fun? How about we go shopping followed by dinner and a movie at my place?

Finn: Umm…well how about we do them all? My mom is gonna be home late tonight and I really don't feel like staying here by myself. Wanna swing by again and pick me up?

Kurt: I never left.

Finn: Oh I thought it was weird I didn't hear your car pull away.

Kurt: Hudson you need to quit copying off of Brittany's papers. I'm still waiting to leave by the way.

Kurt heard a click on the phone and saw Finn rushing back out to the parked car. They looked at each other and laughed a little before driving away from Finn's house.

It absolutely shocked Kurt that people actually _**PAID**_ to wear dirty, not to mention unfashionable, shoes, share the same ball that nose pickers and chronic masturbators alike have most likely used, and play such a barbaric game. It shocked him even more that he was actually having fun. Finn had to, of course, teach him how to pick up, hold, and throw the ball. Kurt had settled with his own way of throwing which kept him from hitting many pins but he didn't have to put his finger in the holes. He refused to ruin his perfectly manicured nails for any reason. The taller boy won by a landslide but now they were headed to the mall. Kurt's second home. Soon after arriving they met the Artie, Tina, and Mercedes. Much to their dismay, Finn and Artie were dragged around the mall about four or five times as the girls and Kurt jumped from store to store. It was even a little unfair that the other boys were forced to carry all their shopping bags, which turned out to be a harder task than it seemed when they agreed to it.

"Oh…My…God!" Kurt practically yelled as he held out a red, gray, and black plaid long sleeve button up. "Hate to burst your bubble but that says Large Kurt…you're a Small dude," Finn told him obviously unaware of the makeover plan unfolding in Kurt's head. "It's for you to try on along a T-shirt, some jeans, and some new shoes…we'll accessorize later," he answered handing the shirt over to the now confused boy. Artie began chuckling when Tina chimed in, "Don't worry Artie we didn't forget about you." After extensive and well thought out outfit changes they found quite a few articles of clothing for the two boys. The clothes made Finn look even more irresistible..for Rachel. "Hey, if you're gonna buy me stuff then I get to you something," said Finn out of nowhere. It seemed strange to Kurt that he was even thinking of getting him anything. Before Kurt could protest Finn dragged Artie and Tina to help him look for something, leaving Kurt and Mercedes a little surprised.

"What's up with him, my man?" Mercedes asked, expecting Kurt to confess an elaborate scheme involving hypnosis. "If I knew I'd tell you, however I haven't the slightest clue what's going on in that boy's head," he offered, stifling a giggle at the way he his face lit up when he offered to buy a gift for Kurt. "By the looks of it, he might be falling for a certain fashionista soprano," she said smiling widely. "Now Mercedes let's not jump to conclusions…but let's just say he is...where do you think the wedding should be?!" he answered, smiling just as wide as his fellow fashion conscious diva. They planned out Kurt and Finn's wedding arrangements at a small table at the food court. As they were finishing up they're discussion, they were very unaware other three glee members returning to the group. Finn cleared his throat making Kurt jump back just a little bit.

"Back already?" he asked, hoping that they didn't hear any of the marital plans. "I may be kind of slow at math but…I forgot I was going with that so here!" he said shoving the small into the smaller boy's hands. He slowly opened the bag and gasped at the contents of the bag. Inside the bas was a beautiful green scarf, a silver chain necklace with a green pendant hanging off it, a silver ring that had the same color green along the band, the full score to Wicked, and a bag of assorted candies (all green of course). "I'm not Kermit you know," Kurt said unable to hold back a snarky remark. "Well I thought this would be appropriate because…I just noticed that your eyes are a crazy shade of green," Finn replied grinning.

Kurt didn't just imagine that did he? Did Finn Hudson just notice something that most people just over look? Obviously everybody else seemed to notice this rare even as well. Of course now his face was just a big clashing mess. His bright red face and luminous green eyes were a sure sign that Christmas was fast approaching. Finn just stood there grinning that idiotically gorgeous smile of his. "So you like it right?"

"I **love **it Finn!" he responded, feeling completely euphoric. "Oh really? That's weird because I was kinda expecting one of those ginormous hugs that—" and with that Kurt embraced him as tight he possibly could. "Well this is quite unexpected but I'll accept and appreciate it nonetheless." Finn said sarcastically. Kurt couldn't imagine a more perfect day. Two hugs from Finn, a shopping spree with makeover included, and a present from Finn. There's only one thing that could make this day absolutely perfect and with the way this day was going…it's very possible it might actually happen. After all, they were still going back to Kurt's place.

Apparently everybody decided to invite themselves to Kurt's after their mall expedition. Luckily Kurt's dad was out of town for a fishing tournament with some of his friends and he said he would be gone until Sunday late afternoon. So with the house all their own, it was pure debauchery…in other words a no holds bar karaoke war. Mercedes of course being the R&B queen that she is belted out every soulful song she could possible including some of her favorites such as: _I'm Every Woman_, _At Last, _and _Listen. _Tina kept true to her rock edge and sang _Love Is A Battlefield _and _Holding Out For A Hero_. Artie and Tina collaborated and sung the duet _Quando, Quando, Quando. _He would've sang more but, his mouth was too busy eating. Kurt was too busy recording these "wonderful" renditions of some of his favorite songs. "Hey is it my turn?" Finn asked almost as if he had been waiting for this. It just seemed like he enjoyed shocking everybody to no end. He looked through music selection hoping to find some 80's soft rock to no avail. Luckily he found something contemporary that he knew.

The intro was short but already it provided Finn with enough momentum to carry his voice throughout the song.

_It's been a year filled with problems_

_But now you're here almost as if to solve them_

_And I can't live in a world without you now_

_All my life I've been searching for you _

_How did I survive in this world before you?_

_Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now_

Kurt turned left and right but nope…he wasn't imagining this. Finn was looking right at him. If he didn't know any better he could swear Finn was…

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_All I wanna have is all that you can give me_

_And I'll give you back everything I have in me_

_Cuz nothing nothings ever felt _

_As right as this does right now_

_I'll go back to before we met _

_Try and erase the past try harder to forget cause_

_Nothing will ever be as good as hear and now_

He was already pumped up enough and nothing could stop him. Finn continued to belt out what he was feeling and it seemed to be affecting Kurt. He could see a smile growing on the soprano's face and he was determined to only make it bigger.

_Cause when I looked into your eyes _

_And you dared to stare right back_

_You should have said_

_Nice to meet you_

_I'm your other half_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening _

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

These lyrics didn't seem to fit in Kurt's head though it was what he wanted to hear. It's absolutely insane that he now had Finn completely enamored with him but he couldn't do a thing about it. Why? Rachel. Although he despised her and wanted Finn for himself, he would never stoop so low as to be the source of any kind of infidelity.

_I always knew I'd find someone _

_But never dreamt it'd be like this_

_Cause you're supplied all that I've hoped for and ever wished_

_And I'm trying so hard with all my heart and mind_

_To make your life as good as you've made mine_

He had everybody cheering and he couldn't lose. He looked at Kurt as he finished the song to show his gratitude…

_Oh this is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you _

_To me_

…for being such a good friend.

**Sorry no slash yet. Poor Kurt got the wrong signal :( If I didn't like Rachel so much I'd burn her…jk. Well I hope I did the last chapter justice with this one. The song that Finn belted out was The Best Thing by Relient K. Please REVIEW and give me suggestions on how to improve this or even just song suggestions. I would love to hear all positive feedback as well as constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about keeping you guys waiting. Ok so I planned most of this chapter out beforehand but then all of that changed. I just started writing and came up with so many different ways to go about this chapter. It was so frustrating but I got it. It took even longer because I couldn't find a song to put in here and I hope I did this fanfic justice with this new chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I've had a million people (ok maybe not a million) of people favoriting but only like 3 or 4 review per chapter…so yeah! Anyway suggestions are always welcome as well as constructive criticism. As always I do not own anything Glee related besides the items I purchase from the store. **

It was 1 in the morning and everybody seemed to be crashing hard. First one out was Artie, followed soon after was Tina (after she got Artie out of his chair of course), and naturally Finn was out soon after. Mercedes and Kurt were gossiping and discussing how the night had turned out. "So you think Finn's gonna make a move soon?" Mercedes asked unable to contain her joy due to the prospect of Kurt's future relationship with the quarterback. "Now Mercedes you know I can't do anything until Rachel and him break up…I may be madly in love with him but I am no homewrecker," he said quickly putting a damper on Mercedes good mood. Well at least he thought it did until he saw her smile maliciously. The devious grin she had whenever she had a piece of juicy gossip. "Speaking of Rachel I've actually heard something that may help your situation out."

"Is she pregnant too?!" Kurt asked half jokingly. Mercedes shook her head and continued, "It wouldn't surprise me with who she's been seeing on the side…."

Kurt just stared at Mercedes until it hit him. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ms. "Desperate for Finn's undying affection" was cheating on him. She was playing Russian roulette with her chance to win Finn's heart. And she was playing by herself. Suddenly Kurt felt a pang of hurt in his chest. It was sympathy for Finn, but it was also anger. He was angry that she would even risk hurting Finn…and that after he found out about this, he would be even further damaged and wouldn't even consider going out with Kurt. She was going to hurt him,with Puck.

"No…where'd you hear that?"

"Well I didn't hear it actually," she admitted looking slightly disappointed, "But they've been talking in the hallways all shady like. I always see them in the parking lot after school together and this one time I even saw Finn walking to his car and Rachel hid from him!"

"That does sound quite shady…it sounds like we're going to have to investigate this thoroughly before any accusations are thrown around." Kurt said seeming content about the newly conceived plan.

Mercedes yawned as she got up to head to the bathroom. Kurt looked around to see how the others when he noticed something he should have noticed earlier. Where was he going to sleep? Artie and Tina were sprawled out on an inflatable mattress near the bottom of the stair case and Mercedes mattress was near Kurt's vanity mirror and his chest containing his tiara collection. But that wasn't at all what he was worrying him. His worries were broad shouldered, fast asleep, and wrapped up in his blankets. Finn was sleeping on Kurt's bed! True this was a dream come true it just wasn't the scenario Kurt had pictured at all. Mercedes returned to the room and saw what Kurt was staring at. She tried as hard she could not to burst out into hysterical laughter. He quickly faced the diva and glared a hole through her head.

"What?! Don't tell me you don't want to sleep next to him?" she responded to his evil glare.

Kurt said nothing as he walked to the bathroom to collect himself, hearing Mercedes giggling behind him. In the luminous florescent lighting the bathroom emitted, Kurt could see how red his face was. He stared intently at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Why was he so nervous? This wouldn't be the first time he slept in the same bed with a boy. Then why was he shaking despite the feel of the warm air coming from the vent near his foot? He rinsed and smiled one last confident smile before venturing back into the now unfamiliar room.

Every sound he created was now amplified tenfold, especially his heartbeat. He could hear his heart thumping in ear and he could feel the blood pumping in his head and he was expected to sleep like this? Step by step he was cautiously making his way to bed with the gorgeous boy sleeping in it. Finally he reached he reached the edge of his bed. His breathing was irregular and forced merely by looking at the beatific smile upon the other boy's face. With one deep breath, Kurt sunk one knee into his mattress and then the other. Finn seemed oblivious to the shift in mattress, but that was fine with Kurt. The last thing he wanted to do is wake the quarterback. He curled up into a ball and pulled what little blankets Finn had left for him over his fragilely petite body. He laid there and let out a sigh of relief. He watched Finn sleep, not in a crazy stalker kind of way, but more in a gaze of admiration. He turned his back to the taller boy and unfurled his legs only to notice how little blanket he had. He tugged lightly on the blanket achieving only about an inch more of cover. Just as he was about to accept the lack of cover, he heard Finn stir out of sleep. Kurt's heart, as well as his breathing, stopped. Finn must've noticed that it was the soprano next to him and not some complete stranger by the way he sighed. "Kurt?" he asked groggily. "Yes Finn?" Kurt answered still petrified. "Are you cold?" Finn continued.

_No, _Kurt thought, _I always shiver fiercely before I sleep. It stretches out my hamstrings. _He luckily had more control over his brain. "Just a little…." He replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry dude," he said unwrapping himself from the fortress of blankets he had unconsciously built. He let Kurt take the appropriate amount of cover before wrapping his arm around the soprano's stomach. Kurt's whole body became stiff at the quarterback's choice of action. Finn, noticing Kurt's body had become tense all of the sudden, just pulled his body closer to his own. Kurt's heart was beating so hard he could swear Finn could hear it. But there was no reaction. The last words from Finn's were low and barely above a whisper, "Mmmm goodnight." Kurt didn't how to react to this. He hadn't prepared himself for this and now that he thought of it, he didn't think that Finn had either. He wouldn't object to his touch though. He instead took opportunity of their close proximity and used it to his advantage. He turned around and faced Finn. Finn quickly and instinctively adjusted himself to the sudden change of position. Kurt's leg was beneath Finn's groin and vice versa. Their legs were a tangled mess as was Kurt's breathing. Kurt traced Finn's jaw line with his delicate hand as he laid his other hand on his chest. It was huge contrast between the smoothness of Kurt's hand and the stubble lining Finn's chin. Finn didn't object to the smaller boy's touch. On the contrary he smiled slightly at the feeling of his soft hand on his chin.

Kurt wanted to place a kiss on the visibly soft lips of the other boy, but there was only one thing stopping him. Rachel. Like he told Mercedes earlier, he would not be the "other person" in this already failing relationship. If he had learned anything from reading magazines, the only thing worse than cheating was being the one knowingly helping the man cheat. They're usually shunned and branded "homewrecker" for life. So Kurt resisted the urge and instead settled for a chaste, yet still bold, kiss on the jaw. He closed his eyes and buried his head into Finn's chest as he felt Finn's warm breath on the top of his head. With Finn's scent in mind he slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

…_a candle in the window _

_On a cold winter's night_

_And I'm getting—_

Rang Finn's phone before he quickly picked it up. "Hello?" Finn answered groggily, feeling the full effects of last night on his throat. "Where have you been? This is the fourth time calling this phone!" said the person on the other line. Finn knew of only one person who would possibly call his phone that many times and still be attempting after four missed calls. Rachel. "You know that we had a date last night?! Of course you don't because you weren't there! I thought maybe he'll call and tell me that he's sorry and he'll be over soon. Or at least call in the morning to show me that he's still alive. I deserve an apology! Well…say something!" Rachel yelled most likely in one breath. "Look it's," looks at clock, "9 in the morning…can you grill me later?" with a shaky gasp, and a slam the conversation ended. First priority of the day: make up with Rachel.

Finn laid his head back down on his pillow and wrapped his arms the extremely comfortable pillow he had been previously holding. He liked it because it had a nice scent on it. It smelled fresh, with a hint of some sort of fruit. He squeezed the pillow and it turned around slowly. This struck Finn as strange because he knew pillow couldn't move. Well there was a time that Finn did believe that inanimate objects came to life when humans left the room, which would explain the mystery of why when he washed clothes a sock would go missing. Regardless to say, those days were long behind him and he was _absolutely _sure that pillows couldn't move. He opened his eyes slowly; afraid of what he might be holding, and saw Kurt planting a small kiss on his jaw. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to reveal that the quarterback had been watching him. Both of them were motionless as the awkward silence took over the room.

Kurt just thought if he could sneak one more kiss before Finn woke up he would be content for the rest of the day. Unfortunately he decided to make his move a little too late. Slowly Kurt turned around to loosen Finn's grip around his waist and begin his walk of shame to the bathroom. But when he had his back completely towards Finn he felt something he didn't think he would ever feel…well two things. Finn didn't let go, in fact he pulled him into his body with a firm tug, and his erection against him. The thought of Finn and "Finn" touching him made him blush furiously. Kurt had to tell himself that it was merely morning wood and not the fact that there was no gap between them.

"Can I help you?" asked Kurt, barely above a whisper. He didn't want to ask this but he knew if he didn't break the silence, he was positive Finn wouldn't. He could just see the boy's furrowed brow as he searched around in his head for a logical explanation to his strange behavior. After an extensive wait he finally answered, "Well if you leave right now the spot you're eerrr…occupying will be cold and you're _really _warm. You wouldn't want me to freeze to death, would you?" He was obviously proud of his ingenious and impromptu response and the fact that he used a word that wasn't usually in his vocabulary. "I guess it makes sense Hudson but I will have to get up soon for my morning facial scrub and face mask ritual. If you don't die from being cold then you will die when you see my face without this very necessary part of my day. Trust me," Kurt warned.

"I really doubt you can ever look bad…" Finn said quickly and audibly shutting his mouth. Now it was Finn's turn to blush a deep scarlet. Kurt didn't dare turn around because he was afraid Finn might mistake him for the Cheshire Cat. Instead he comforted Finn by pulling the taller boy's arm tighter around him thus making their bodies rub together, putting some friction on Finn's erection. No image of a mailman being run over or dead kittens could stop him from erupting at that point. Finn pulled himself from Kurt quickly and jerkily. After he finished he slowly looked up at a bright red and perplexed Kurt. "Finn are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah…I uhh I gotta go…sorry. Please d-don't tell anybody about this," And with that he quickly gathered the shopping bags, his school bag off of the floor and left, leaving Kurt more confused than ever. He sighed and walked to his antiseptically white bathroom to collect himself as well as to begin his ritual. What a perfect way to start the day….

Kurt walked into the choir room on Monday barely smiling at any of his fellow glee club members. It's not that he wasn't happy; he was wearing Prada for crying out loud. He just knew sooner or later he would see Finn. It's not like they were no longer friends, it's just Finn never texted him to explain his strange behavior or even his abrupt and awkward departure. Of course the soprano and Mercedes came up with theories to explain his bizarre actions. Nothing they came up with made Kurt feel any better about Finn's faux pas.

Kurt was greeted by a very excited Mr. Shuester as he made his way to his seat. He scanned the room quickly, but thoroughly for any trace of Finn. Nothing yet but it was only a matter of time before he would come stumbling in. Kurt took this moment to mentally prepare himself for when he did show up. He didn't know how Finn was going to look at the smaller boy now since their "ordeal". As the tardy bell rang Finn came walking in the door smiling. He looked around the room and greeted everybody with either a smile or a wave. He looked at Kurt and just smiled his big goofy smile. Kurt normally would be elated that a smile like that was even directed at him, but today wasn't normal. He was confused to see the taller boy act as if nothing happened. Was he embarrassed about what happened? Or was the opposite? Did that smile mean he had thought about the events that had taken place and realized that he had feelings for Kurt? These thoughts didn't even have time to continue as Mr. Shuester was now talking.

"So has anybody come up with a song to go along with Thriller?" he asked hoping that someone had at least an idea he work off of. The room fell silent except for the sound of Brittany's hand raising. "Well what if we mash it up with Mary Had A Little Lamb? I mean they're both classics," the sad thing was that she had probably lost sleep only to come up with this idea. "…ummm any other ideas?"

Nobody. "Well it seems like this weekend has been eventful for you guys because you seem to be distracted. So let's just find a way to get the creative juices flowing!" he exclaimed getting himself and only himself pumped up.

"Mr. Shue we're not allowed to have to juice in class," added Brittany. Everybody's head seemed to turn and stare her down although she didn't seem to notice. "Sorry Brittany, I must've forgotten. Anyway how about we start on a new assignment? Let's try our hands at duets!" At the sound of this word everybody mad a noise of intrigue. "I'm looking forward to this assignment Mr. Shuester," Rachel said, "although I'm more then certain I'll exceed your expectations as usual, I just have one question. Who will be our partners?"

Mr. Shuester pulled out the hat that determined their fate last time. One by one they stepped up to the piano and drew a name from the hat. Puck drew Tina, Quinn drew Rachel, Mike drew Brittany, Santana drew Artie, and Mercedes drew Matt. So that only left Kurt…and, "Finn" Kurt read breathlessly. Finn wasn't looking away either. He was smiling widely. The only thing stranger than that was the fact that Rachel wasn't looking at him. Were they over? Was Finn now going to start making advances him? It's actually fortunate that they got paired up because now he had the opportunity to ask him. "Well seeing as how you two are paired up again I want you two to make a deeper connection." Mr. Shuester said as he smiled right at us. "Before you guys dive right into the assignment I want you to express yourself to your partner…through song of course," he said addressing the whole class, "Just like we did with our ballads make a deep connection. I want you both to agree on a song based on the relationship you share with the other person. Go find a spot in the school and get started."

Kurt got up immediately, left the roomed, and claimed the area that most rightfully belonged to him. The auditorium was empty. Just the way he liked it. The vacant space on stage was perfect for clearing one's mind. The normally hot spotlight was now warm and inviting. The unique odor an auditorium held was now a perfume to a troubled mind. Echoing footsteps behind Kurt was an ever present reminder of the assignment at hand. "So…here we are." Finn stated.

"I guess we should get started," replied ignoring the obvious tension in the room. The smaller boy walked over to the ever so familiar piano and sat at the bench. It was so strange to be in the same room as him and be so aggravated with his presence. He didn't do anything wrong per se, it was just the tension in the room was palpable and Kurt knew that Finn remembered Saturday as well as he did. It was just the lack communication that really got under Kurt's skin. "Should I start…or do—"

"I guess I'll just get it over with." Kurt answered curtly. He placed his hands on the piano keys and thought hard on what song he should sing. A song that would put all his feelings on the table…maybe Finn would actually respond instead of run away this time. Then in this quiet the perfect song popped up. He quickly reached for his iPod in his bag and ran to the back of the auditorium to plug into the soundboard. The music started with its electronic feel and continued as Kurt sang:

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time  
No fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
We're just feeling fine_

This is where we're supposed to be  
Sitting by a broken tree  
No tragedy, no poetry  
Just staring at the sky

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet

Tell me when you'll feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet with you  
With you  


Kurt turned to look right at Finn. He was grinning, glad to see Kurt expose himself just that much more. Kurt just locked eyes with him, directing the next verse right at him. Hopefully he Finn would realize that it was meant for him and that it wasn't just some coincidence.

_  
I like it here, beside you dear  
Even more than you appear  
And in the clouds my head is clear  
Every time you say hello_

Here's my heart and here's my mouth  
And I can't help if things come out  
'Cause there are things I want to shout  
But maybe I'll stay low

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet

Tell me when you'll feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet with you  
With you

I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time

The last note was sung as Kurt had his eyes closed. Kurt opened his eyes hoping that a look of chagrin was across Finn's face. A blissful serene smile graced Finn's face as he walked over to the soprano. Before Kurt could melt into Finn's warm and secure embrace he had to speak before the window of opportunity vanished.

"Finn…what hap—"

Lips crashed onto his. Nothing but pure ecstasy filled Kurt's body as he gently kissed back. The stage was rising and the world that Kurt once knew was vanishing beneath his feet. Everything in love songs and those sappy chick flicks were right about this moment. Everything was blurry except the two sharing the kiss. Finn pulled away with the sudden urge to strike again.

"I'm sorry about how I left…are we cool?" asked Finn still grinning. Kurt was speechless, but somehow managed to find a way to reply. "What…why did you do that?" Kurt asked as if to tempt his new found good fortune. "When I woke up on Saturday I was actually woken up by Rachel's phone call. She was pretty mad at me for forgetting about a date we had…but I didn't really forget," Kurt was not surprised to hear that he forgot about a date. He usually forgot to zip his pants back up when he finished peeing. Kurt was usually the first to notice these things. But it struck him as odd knowing that he didn't actually forget, "I didn't want to see her anymore. It was like having another Quinn…minus the pregnancy but with the infidelity. She has being seeing Puck on the side for some time now. I thought I was looking past it because I loved her and I wanted to show her how much I did. But it was the opposite. So I skipped our date. I wanted to hang out with you because of what happened here last week. When you were singing that sad song…it made me sad. Then at the sleepover when I sang, I was thanking you for being such a good friend but I knew in the end that's not what you wanted. I knew it would just make you even sadder. But when I woke up next you I knew I didn't want to be just friends. Do you think _I_ can make you happy?"

It was more of a statement than a question but Kurt caught the underlying question. Will you go out with me? The six words that Kurt never that Finn would be asking him. Kurt couldn't say anything now. Instead he just lay down on the stage floor and closed his eyes. Finn was, obviously, confused but soon remembered the song Kurt just got through singing. So Finn lay down, slipping his hand into Kurt's, and closed his eyes. They both laid there in complete silence knowing what the answer was. A definite…yes.

**Tell me what you thought of it! I'm a little on the fence about this chapter but I just hope you guys enjoyed it. NO SAD ENDING THIS TIME! The song in this one is Quiet by LIGHTS. When I finally chose that song it was kind of like fate! Ok well read and review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! I know I know it's been a long time but I just kind of had writer's block and I just procrastinated writing this…don't know why. I LOVED the second half of season 1 and I liked where they went with FinnxKurt although I would've loved just one kiss. Anyway I've had most of this chapter written out since February and I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!**

"I can see it now…Mr. and Mr. Hudson-Hummel!" joked Mercedes. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina decided to have an after school gossip session inside the choir room. Artie hadn't volunteered to attend this event but what can you do when you're stuck in a wheelchair and you're being pushed by three different people. They spent the better half of an hour talking about the newly formed relationship between the countertenor and the quarterback of his dreams. Their conversation came to a halt when Mr. Shuester walked into the room. "Hey! I see you guys can't get enough of this place either," he chuckled, "well I just came by to pick up some sheet music and I have to lock up."

Everyone bid farewell to Mr. Shuester as they made their way towards to the parking lot. "You got anything planned with the boyfriend?" Tina asked. Kurt just smiled, "Not yet but I'll wait to see if he texts me first." They broke out into hysterical laughter and went their separate ways. Kurt climbed into his "baby" and was about to start the ignition just as his phone vibrated.

Kurt: Hello?

Finn: Hey! What do you have planned later? Well forget about it because we're going out!

Kurt: Whoa whoa there Hudson…what if I do have something to do?

Finn:…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one Kurt. I see you now. Talk to you in a second.

Now the slightest shade of red, Kurt started the car and waited for the other boy to reach him. He quickly looked in the mirror to fix any stray hair that may disgrace his appearance. As he fixed his hair the passenger's door opened and in came Finn. "You getting all dolled up for me?" Finn asked, grinning widely. "Yes and no. I always want to look good but it is an incentive that I now have someone to look good for."

He knew that Finn was just as nervous as he was because he was keeping a beat with his foot and hands. It was a nervous habit that Kurt had picked up on when he watched Finn interact with Rachel. The taller boy always seemed to be nervous around Rachel so he would usually drum on his leg and hit the appropriate bass pedal beat with his foot. Kurt just smiled at the quarterback and offered him his hand. Finn took it graciously and pulled the smaller boy in for a small, but passionate kiss. "I thought today would never end." Finn said in a melodramatic voice. "Well it has and now we have the rest of the day to do something. What did you have in mind when you asked me to cancel my plans today? This better be good hun," he said trying to sound as annoyed as he could. "Not to sound cocky or anything but when you're spending time with me it's bound to be good, pup!"

Kurt just stared with a look of confusion on his face. "Pup?" Kurt asked. "Yeah. Well you called me hun and I couldn't really think of an affectionate name for you. Pup was the first thing that popped into my head. Do you not like it? Because I can call you something else if you want," he finished quickly. He hoped that he didn't offend the soprano in anyway because that would put a major damper on the rest of their date. "It's not that I don't like it's just…" Kurt retorted stopping short of his explanation to catch his breath. It hit him right when he least expected it. Hot tears were now running down his cheeks as he gasped for air. Alarmed and very apologetic, Finn instinctively pulled him into a tight embrace while rubbing circles on his back. "I'm so sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to make you upset! I swear it sounded like a cute name in my head! I'm not very good with names as you can tell. When I thought Quinn's baby was mine I told her that we should name her Drizzle and Quinn hated it and got angry at me and please don't be angry with me," Finn spouted off as quickly as he could with only one breath. Kurt choked back a few sobs and pulled away from Finn's warm embrace. "I'm s-sorry. I'll explain but first can we leave this parking lot? I don't want anybody to see me crying like a baby," Kurt responded quietly. Finn nodded and exited the vehicle only to appear on the driver's side. "I'll drive." Finn stated. He didn't even think to ask Kurt for permission to drive his "baby". But Kurt knew that in his state of being he was in neither in the mood nor condition to drive. So he complied with Finn's command and jumped over to the passenger's seat. Finn climbed in and looked at his teary eyed boyfriend only to see that he was just looking out the window. The quarterback took Kurt's hand in his and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Finn had no idea where to go. He was certain that if he took Kurt home in his current state, Mr. Hummel would crush him for causing his only son to cry. So Finn did the only logical thing; he began to driving to his own house. Kurt took his eyes off the window long enough to notice that he wasn't too thrilled about their destination. "Make a right at next street Finn," Kurt quietly but firmly commanded. Finn was confused as to where Kurt wanted to go but he was in no place to argue so he did as he was told. The remainder of the drive was in silence with the only occasional sound being Kurt giving directions. Soon enough they arrived to Kurt's desired location. It was a decently vacant park with a big pond in the middle of it. Across from where they had parked was a small little dock where one could fish. The play area was off to the right and right behind that was another parking area. Finn had passed by this park so many times but had only stopped here a handful of times.

As soon as the engine was turned off, Kurt exited the vehicle and walked briskly away. Finn quickly followed the smaller boy. He walked towards a bench that was located in between two gazebos and right behind those, were the bathrooms. Kurt gracefully took a seat and stared off at the pond. Finn sat right next to him and allowed him to gaze on, waiting patiently for his explanation. A cool breeze came by only making Kurt shiver slightly. The taller boy noticed this and gave him his letterman jacket, as cliché as it was, to keep the countertenor warm. Kurt actually smiled Finn for the first time since the sudden outburst of tears. "My mom and I used to come here every Friday until my dad finished up at the shop when I was about 5. She would let me play on the jungle gym and sometimes she would even play with me when it wasn't too crowded. But she usually just let me play while she watched," he said looking over at the jungle gym. "After some time she would call my name out and start jogging along the walking path knowing full well that I would follow her. We would race around the path until we were tired and she always let me win. To this day, she doesn't know that I didn't run my hardest hoping that she would win at least once," Finn could tell that his story was getting harder to tell by the way Kurt looked around and avoided his eyes. Finn reached out and held Kurt's hand while giving it a gentle squeeze, "But I digress. After our exhausting race we would sit on this bench and watch others jog by. This park is a pretty common place to walk your dogs so whenever a dog would pass by me I would ask the owner if I could pet them. They hardly ever refused. I would pet them and hug them and love them as if they were my own. One day I asked my mom if I could get a dog. She just smiled at me and said: "I don't know. You're handful as it is Kurt. You're my one and only pup. I don't know if I could handle two of you." I would bark at her, run around on all fours as tried to catch me. When she did get a hold of me, she would tickle me to the ground until we were both laying on the grass laughing." Kurt finished looking down at the grass beside the bench that held memories dear to his heart.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Finn replied quietly. "It must be hard not having your mom and not have anybody to talk to about it for so long…you guys were close huh?"

"Yeah…she was the first person and I thought the only person who would ever call me pup," Kurt replied softly. He let a tear roll down his cheek as Finn just watched him grieve his mother. "And I know that crying like a baby won't bring her back, but it doesn't seem to stop me from trying," Kurt chuckled.

The only sound that could be heard was the gentle rustling of the leaves in the wind. Finn knew he couldn't just stand back and watch the Kurt cry anymore so he did what came naturally.

_Why do birds suddenly appear,_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me they long to be _

_Close to you_

At the sound of Finn's voice, Kurt turned slightly to stare at his now scarlet red boyfriend. Kurt was only serenaded on his birthdays so to have anybody, especially Finn, sing exclusively to him was beyond romantic. The soprano knew he couldn't just let the quarterback carry this tune alone so he decided to sing as best he could…past the tears.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky,_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me they long to be _

_Close to you_

Finn knew that once Kurt sang the small but the now meaningful verse, he had to continue. He moved in closer to his petite boyfriend and sang.

_On the day that you were born _

_The angels got together _

_And decided to create a fantasy_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_And golden star light in your eyes of green_

Kurt giggled slightly at the altered impromptu lyrics. He quickly stifled the remainder of his laughter and continued the duet.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me they long to be close to you_

The quarterback stood up and, as elegantly as possible, held out his hand. Kurt took it gracefully and wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, which proved to be a harder task than previously thought due to their dramatic height difference. Finn leaned down and allowed the soprano to effortlessly hold on to him meanwhile resting his own hands on Kurt's waist. They danced and hummed along to the instrumental interlude they knew took place in the song. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's chest and relished in the vibrations his humming was creating. Finn placed a small kiss on the smaller boy's head before they both began to sing again, this time in harmony.

_On the day that you were born _

_The angels got together _

_And decided to create a fantasy_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_And golden star light in your eyes of green_

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Just like me they long to be _

_Close to you_

"Thank you," broke the now palpable silence. "For what?" the now grinning quarterback replied, "For singing to you? I do that to you all the time in glee club…I just do it when you're not looking, which is almost never." Kurt was now the slightest tinge of red. "Sorry about the whole "watching your every move" thing."

Finn just gave his petite boyfriend one of his famous lopsided grins and began to chuckle. Kurt just watched as the taller boy stole his heart with his warm smile and an even warmer embrace. "How about I take you home? You're dad is probably worried about you. Plus I'm pretty hungry and throughout our little duet I could feel your stomach growling so much I thought YOU were pregnant for a second…you're not, are you? Because if you are I mean I guess we work something out between the baby's daddy and-"

"Finn, boy's can't get pregnant. Not even homosexuals" Kurt replied, giggling madly. With his brow furrowed in thought, the taller boy led a nonstop laughter Kurt to the car.

"**ARE YOU **_**SERIOUS?**_**"** Mercedes and Tina yelled in unison through the phone. They were always on that party line. "What did you slip him?" Mercedes jibed.

"Nothing but my lips," Kurt said savoring in the newly found pleasure they call bragging. They continued with questions, jokes, and the occasional squeal for the better half of two hours. He gave them a quick goodbye and hung up before either of them could object. Kurt practically pranced upstairs, being as happy as he was, to see where his dad was. "Dad!" he cried out throughout the empty house. His search finally led him to the kitchen, where Kurt found a note on the counter.

_Kurt,_

_I'll be home late. Order take out...leave some for me._

_ Dad_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the last part. He walked over to the living room to put a movie on while he found what he wanted to eat. As he reached for the remote, his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket, scaring Kurt only slightly. He half expected for it to be Mercedes wanting to continue their previous conversation. He looked down at the screen and blushed immediately. It had to be the only four letter word in any language that had this effect on him. _Finn._ Kurt collected himself as best he could and answered the phone.

Kurt:…hello?

Finn: Hey…t-this is Finn…I mean obviously err umm…what are you up to?

The fact that Finn was more nervous than the Kurt actually calmed him down.

Kurt: I'm trying to find a movie to find and I'm about to order take out. My dad is working late tonight. What are you up to Hudson?

Finn: So you're home alone? Should I, I mean can I come over? If not that's ok. I don't want your dad coming home and—"

Kurt: Take a breath. You can come over if you'd like. Any requests for dinner then?

Finn: You know I'll eat anything. I'll be over soon.

Kurt felt the need to jump all over the couch and sing at the top of his lungs but he was neither four nor did he want to have the neighbors call the police again for disturbing the peace again. He couldn't help but smile even while on the phone with the Asian restaurant he ordered food from. Kurt ran to the mirror to fix himself up. His hair at this particular moment was messy enough to be casual but neat enough for his rather high standards. He returned to the living room to create the perfect romantic ambience. After the lights were dimmed, TV was on, and pillows were feng-shui'd in comfortable positions, he was ready for his…boyfriend.

Twenty-five minutes had passed and Kurt was still looking over his movie collection to find an appropriate movie for the both of them. Just as he was ready to give up he heard the doorbell. The soprano had to consciously stop himself from hyperventilating as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and caught his breath as he looked at the beaming quarterback. He was wearing the clothes that they had bought the other day at the mall. If Kurt didn't know any better, and he did, he could swear that Finn actually tried to dress up. Kurt grinned back as Finn leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. "Well that was nice," Kurt said through his grin, "come in and make yourself at home."

"Thanks. What are we watching?" Finn asked looking at the wide selection of movies. "I couldn't really figure it out. I was thinking something along the lines of The Sound of Music," Finn's face contorted slightly at the sound of Kurt's suggestion. "I don't know. I know it's good and all but don't you have something that I can stay awake through?" Kurt frowned slightly and kept in mind that he was dating this uncultured fool. Finn walked over to the where all the movies were kept and reviewed through all the selections out loud. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to grab a Dr. Pepper for Finn and water for himself. Kurt knew that Dr. Pepper was Finn's favorite soda after a very heated debate with Artie over which beverage would most likely give you super powers. Let's just say that Artie won by a landside but only because Finn couldn't understand some of the bigger words Artie threw at him.

Kurt walked in to deliver the carbonated beverage only to find that Finn had already picked out which movie they would be watching; Saw. Kurt went pale and then jumped to the opposite side of that spectrum and blushed furiously. He knew that scary movies, well scared him but he knew that Finn picked this movie as an excuse to hold him throughout the movie. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He walked towards the foyer and opened the front door. Time froze. In front of him was a no longer smiling, Mike Chang. "Hey…did you order-" "Yes! Uh I mean yeah I did…er how much do I owe you?" Kurt replied nervously. No one at school knew Finn was dating a boy and if Mike found out he was bound to tell somebody. Word spreads around fast at McKinnley so it was only a matter of time before somebody important hears about this and ruins his Finn's life. "$22.74 is your total. Hey is Finn here?" Kurt's heart skipped a few beats. "No why would you think he's here?" Mike just eyed Kurt suspiciously, "Well that looks like his car in your driveway," he said, pointing said car. "How could I forget," _Now would be a perfect time for you to call Mercedes, _thought Kurt oblivious to the fact he was just standing there in an obvious attempt to fabricate an brilliant lie, "Myyy dad is…FIXING Finn's car." Mike just nodded as Kurt paid the money for the food as well as a more than generous tip. "I guess I'll you later" Mike said, walking away. "Kay bye!" Kurt replied hastily as he slammed the door. The soprano leaned against the door, breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure before facing Finn. The taller boy was just sitting down on the couch flipping through channels. Kurt walked in the living room, with food in hand. Fin looked cute eyeing the food, as well as the smaller boy, hungrily. Kurt left what was theirs on the coffee table and left enough for his father in the microwave. Kurt turned to walk towards the living room when his phone vibrated gently against his hip. Two messages?

**Mercedes**

Sent: Monday, September 14, 2009 7:44

Wat u up to mai man?

**Kurt**

Sent: Monday, September 14, 2009 7:44

Just hanging out with MY man! I'll give you the deets later!

**Mercedes**

Sent: Monday, September 14, 2009 7:45

OOOOOOOOOH U BETTA! 3

He then proceeded to read the other message. It was from Finn?

**Finn**

Sent: Monday, September 14, 2009 7:44

Soooo are you ever gonna come back and watch this movie with me

I kinda miss you lol

"How can you miss me? I just went into the kitchen for a nanosecond," said Kurt walking back into the living room. "It's hard not to miss you," Finn replied, taking Kurt's breath away. Kurt just sat down trying to breathe in another color besides the deep scarlet that seemed to stain his cheeks. The taller boy's hand slowly covered Kurt's as the gap between them seemed to disappear. Their lips met gently at first but within seconds the kiss became less chaste and more of a passionate battle royale tongue war. Finn began to lay on Kurt when his stomach let out a vociferous growl. Now it was Finn who was a bright red.

"Well I guess we should eat then," awkward laugh. Kurt sat up and brushed himself off nonchalantly, as he handed him a container containing some stir fried rice, eggrolls, and lo mein to a now crimson Finn. They ate with few words spoken. That was mostly due to the fact that they both hadn't eaten anything since lunch. After they stuffed down as much food as they could possibly eat, they got into a comfortable laying down position. Before Kurt could object Finn pressed play.

"I just don't get how you can watch those kinds of movies Hudson" complained Kurt as he led Finn downstairs to his room. The quarterback just laughed, "Me neither actually. So are you gonna have nightmares tonight?" "More like nightmares for the rest of the week," the smaller boy quickly retorted. "Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Finn asked with a seductive look in his eye. Before the soprano could even answer him, Finn tackled him to the bed and began attacking his neck. Moans, body shifting, and uneven breathing were the only things that could be heard downstairs. Finn went from attacking Kurt's neck, to his mouth, back to his neck, and now was launching a full assault on his delicate collar bone. "Finn oh I thmmm think we shou should sloooow down," Kurt managed to get out in between breaths. Finn pulled himself off, panting, and simply replied "We won't do any…anything you don't…wanna do. But baby I just need you right now." One of his famous lopsided grins was all it took for Kurt to pounce on Finn like a lion mounting a gazelle. Kurt repeated Finn's tactics but slower. Teasing him with his tongue, he worked his way across from nibbling on his ear, to ripping his shirt off. Well not actually ripping it because he could get 10 to 15 years in prison for such a horrendous offense. Kurt traveled from Finn's mouth to his belly button as slow and as sensually as possible. "Do you want me to…" Finn asked with both hands on his belt. "No. Like I said: I wanna take things slow. I'll tell you when I'm ready for that."

Finn only frowned slightly but continued to remove his pants. Kurt just stared. "What are you doing Hudson?" The quarterback just smiled once again, "Come here." The smaller boy crawled closer to over to his semi nude boyfriend. He then proceeded to remove all articles of clothing except for his underwear, with no objection from Kurt. Finn just pulled him down on him and kissed him tenderly. "I'm glad you trust me." And with those words they both drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it! Well I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter I just got to start writing on a regular basis. The song in this chapter was Close To You by The Carpenters. I changed a word or two to fit the fic and I hope it did it justice. Suggestions, constructive criticism and praise are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It only took me a month or so but I finally have another chapter for you Kinn addicts. It's a bit longer than previous chapter because I kinda owe you! Love you guys and please give me some feedback (I.)**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" **yelled a very confused and angry Burt Hummel. Not only did his yelling wake the happy couple, but it did the job of 20 cups of coffee. That is to say brought them to the most alert state that a human being will ever reach in his or her lifetime. As Finn jumped out of bed with his arms in the air, he noticed that Burt's face contorted from a look of anger to a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"FINN!" shrieked Kurt as he threw a blanket at the taller boy. Finn just watched the blanket hit the floor and in doing so he noticed it's purpose. Finn was clad only in his underwear and not to mention the throbbing erection that was outlined in them. He looked up at the now furious father to gauge his reaction, or if need be dodge a punch or two. Finn was beyond relieved that looks did not have the ability to kill or else he would no longer be standing. Finn gathered up the blanket and covered up as much exposed flesh as he could. Regardless of how cold the weather was, Finn was sweating so much he could actually waterboard somebody with his sweat.

Burt continued to glare at Finn until Kurt let out a small cough to break the silence. Burt's look immediately softened when he laid his eyes on his son, obviously nostalgic for days of training wheels and homemade fashion shows. Returning his harsh gaze to the taller boy he began his inevitable interrogation, "Why are you here an why have you decided to deflower my son?"

_Finn Hudson, this is Burt Hummel, my father. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go die now_, thought Kurt, covering himself up and looking at his positively frightened boyfriend. "Well sir...we went t-to the park, practiced a song err for glee club sir,"

"I can honestly care less about your little duo's or duplex's or whatever! I wanna get to the part where you decided to strip the last shred of innocence my boy had! NOW!" a now livid Burt yelled. Kurt jumped slightly at the sound of his furious father. Finn looked bewildered at the assumption at first, but then looked at his current state and silently cursed himself for his brilliant idea. "Mr. Hummel I know this is gonna sound like a total lie but nothing happened," the quarterback stated simply remembering that had in fact did absolutely nothing. _It's funny how much you forget what actually happened when you have a semi homicidal looking dad trying to protect his son standing right in front of you_, thought Finn. "Then why HELL are you both in nothing but your underwear?" Kurt knew that they would have to confess to their little make out session, but it was better than having Finn murdered . The soprano gathered all the courage he could muster and spoke softly, "Honest Dad. Nothing serious happened. We kissed a little and we got a little frisky but honest there was NO sex involved of any kind."

Burt just looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression. It was mainly due to the fact that it was there was a plethora of emotions running rampant in his mind. He wanted to choke the taller boy as well as believe him. He wanted to hug his son and protect him from any remote chance of heartbreak as well as reprimand him. None of those ideas were an option though and he knew that, but he would be damned if he was going to let this slide and give him another chance at "deflowering" his only pride and joy.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't have you here right now." Burt said with a face of stone, disregarding the fact that Kurt's jaw had dropped farther than any human should ever be able to open it. Then realizing that that face was obviously not attractive, not to mention the multiple chins that are bound to present themselves with that facial expression, Kurt decided to go with a slightly less dramatic look. "Dad...you can't do this. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I can do what I want! This is my house and I will not allow you to make a such a big decision without consulting me first! I don't to you to make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life!" All the while during the heated Hummel dispute, Finn located and began to put his clothes on making sure to stay under the radar. "What do you want me to say Dad? I'm off to go have sex now, I'll be home for dinner?" Kurt exclaimed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Well that would be nice! But I guess that's asking too much from you isn't it? You can't even tell me you've started dating boy much less getting physical with one! I thought we could talk about anything Kurt. I know I'm not your mother but I'm trying so damn hard to have just as close of a relationship as you two had." Burt finished. Kurt just stared at his father. _And the award for worst son of the year goes to..KURT HUMMEL, _Kurt thought. "Dad...I didn't...I mean I wan-" "I know what you mean Kurt. I just don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. Oh and Phil," Burt addressed a now fully clothed Finn, "You can stay over next time as long as I get some kind of notice in advance. Sound reasonable?"

"More than reasonable sir. And it's Finn sir," Finn said trying to laugh but finding that his throat was dry and that only allowed him to emit an awkward wheezing noise, which the other two just brushed off. "Can I at least walk Finn to his car?" Kurt asked timidly. "I don't see why not. Don't be out there too long and be sure to put some clothes on," Burt said walking upstairs, "Goodnight boys."

Kurt quickly threw on a shirt, some sleep pants, a scarf, and some shoes before leading Finn upstairs. As Kurt walked through the house he looked at one of the clocks on the wall to see it was almost 11. He turned around to make sure the quarterback was still following him, only to see he was towering over him. He gave him an adorably dopey smile, forcing Kurt to smile as well. He opened the door and walked to the drivers side door. Kurt turned around only to be met by a set of lips. This kiss was a lot more chaste than the ones shared on the soprano's bed. This was mostly just in case Burt decided to keep an eye on the couple.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. Probably not what you had in mind," Kurt offered, after the kiss was broken. "Nah it's fine. We still had a great time," Finn replied, opening the back seat. He rummaged for a second before he turned around with a navy blue hoodie. "What's this for?" Kurt asked, wondering if being this confused is normally how Finn felt. "Well I can see your kind of cold and I would like for you to wear this while you sleep tonight...seeing as how I can't be with you tonight and I just _**know**_ how much you'll miss me," he said, winking. Kurt just smiled and rewarded his kindness with a kiss. This kiss was warm and quite bit more passionate than the last. Kurt, with his hands gently stroking Finn's faced, pushed him against the car allowing himself to be a little bit more assertive than usual. Finn just released a low growl, obviously content with his prize. Kurt pulled away slowly, removing the plain yellow scarf from his neck while doing so. "Here you go," he said wrapping around his boyfriend's neck, "It's not much but it will add a certain flair to your wardrobe." Kurt said, holding back the words "much needed flair". He didn't want to be the one to ruin the moment. "I can't wait to find an outfit to wear it with. Well I really should be heading home...and you should get inside before your dad comes out here with a gun or something," Finn said, actually afraid of what Kurt's dad was capable of. "Good thinking Hudson," the smaller boy retorted giving him one last kiss, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Kurt," and with those words Finn climbed into his car, pulled out of the driveway, and left. Kurt walked inside, grinning from ear to ear. He happily walked downstairs and leaped on to his bed. He removed all his clothes except for his underwear...and Finn's hoodie. It was so warm and it smelled just like Finn. It was almost like having him right there beside him. Kurt took his scent in and dozed off with only one person on his mind. Finn Hudson.

That morning Kurt woke up feeling the most refreshed he's felt in a while. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and Kurt smelled like Finn Hudson. He stretched out his body and let out a yawn before reaching for his cellphone. 4 unread messages. 1 from Mercedes, 1 from Tina, 1 from Finn, and 1 from Rachel?

**Mercedes **

Sent: Tuesday, September 15, 2009 6:43 AM

Good morning. Can't wait 2 hear bout last night

**Tina**

Sent: Tuesday, September 15, 2009 6:47 AM

You better not have had too much without me last night. Hope to see you today at school today mister.

**Finn**

Sent: Tuesday, September 15, 2009 6:50 AM

Hope I'm not waking you but uh...we need to pick a duet for Mr. Shue's assignment. Maybe we can work on it after school? ;)

Merely reading his morning message got Kurt feeling bothered and hot. He smiled at the prospect of their after school escapades. He was just about to reply to his message when he saw that he still hadn't read Rachel's mysterious text.

**Rachel**

Sent: Tuesday, September 15, 2009 6:54 AM

I need to talk to you...it's about Finn.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the ingenue's random yet frightening message. What could Rachel want with Kurt, regarding Finn nonetheless? Could it be possible that he was already cheating? With this on the forefront of his thoughts he responded quickly and mindlessly to each message the exact same way

**Kurt**

Sent: Tuesday, September 15, 2009 7:10 AM

Alright...see you soon

"What do you think she wants?" Tina asked, obviously curious as to what Rachel's motives were. Kurt sat around waiting for her while Mercedes and Tina kept an eye out for Finn. They were ready to distract him the second they got the slightest glimpse of him. Seeing as how the topic for Ms. Berry's discussion was the aforementioned quarterback, then keeping him in the dark about this meeting was the for best. "I have no idea but I hope it's not some speech over how she deserves him because of some off the wall dream she's recently had," Kurt scoffed. They laughed at the thought of her actually trying to convince the soprano to stop dating Finn so she could have him. They laughed even harder at the thought of what Kurt's response would be. Right as their hysterical laughter began to die down, an elated Rachel walked into the cafeteria hand-in-hand with a moderately attractive guy.

"Good morning all!" she exclaimed with her overzealously shrill voice, "Everybody this is former Vocal Adrenaline member, Jesse St. James." Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina's eye shot wide open at the mere utterance of their rivals name. "No need to worry comrades, I have transferred from to Carmel to McKinnely when I found that you were hiding this angel from me." Jesse inserted once he saw their expressions.

"Hey Kurt! Hey...Rachel?" Finn said, walking to where the small group was sitting. "We...were just being introduced to the newest addition to New Directions," Tina quickly added. Finn smiled slightly and walked over to shake Jesse's hand to which Jesse, reluctantly, shook. As Jesse and Finn initiated polite and awkward conversation, Rachel led Kurt over to an empty table.

"So how are you Kurt?" Rachel politely asked. "Ok Berry what is with the text this morning. Sorry to be a total bitch, but I would really like to just cut to the chase." Kurt replied quite curtly. "Oh ok...well I've noticed that you and Finn are becoming more acquainted and well I'm a tad bit concerned." she firmly stated. "You shouldn't be concered for him. He hardly mentions Quinn's face and he doesn't feel like punching Puck's face in anymore." Rachel frowned slightly and decided to interject, "I was talking about you."

"And what on Earth compels you to worry about me?" Kurt asked, resisting to raise an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb Kurt. Everybody sees how you look at him. I'm sure he's even noticed. What I'm getting at is no matter how close you two get, he'll never reciprocate the feelings you have for him. Like I've said before, no matter how low some of girls get on his list, we'll always be one step closer in attaining him than you...because we are girls," she said getting to her feet. Those words still cut Kurt deep. "And is that why you've moved on to Jesse? To get over Finn? Well you can play this part like every other part you so _flawlessly_ act out," Kurt spat, "but I can see how much you want him back. Let's just say the tables have turned. For once I'm higher on the list and it's **killing **you." Kurt said, turning on the ball of his foot. He quickly spun back around though, "Oh my mistake...I've always been higher on his list."

"You can hold this imaginary competion all you want, but I have Jesse now. He knows how to satisfy my emotional as well as my musical needs. Just know that if Finn ever decides to attempt sustain a relationship with you, he will never go public with it." Rachel said. Kurt just stood there frozen. Could she be right? No not his Finn. He was way too considerate and sweet to do that. Right? "Rachel your pathetic attempts to disuade me from going after Finn are futile. You wanna know why he didn't go public with you? Because you're infuriatingly annoying, needy, and just a downright BITCH!" Kurt yelled. What the soprano said must have struck a nerve because Rachel's instant reaction was to turn a bright red, let out an audible gasp, and slap Kurt across the cheek. Rachel turned sharply and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving Kurt in a complete state shock. Jesse ran to catch up with her, leaving Finn mid-sentence.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Finn asked, walking towards him. He asked tuis question l knowing full well that Kurt was probably not alright, but he just couldn't stand the silence. Kurt began take small steps towards Finn, hoping to be engulfed in a warm embrace, but stopped shortly when he noticed something. With every step the petite male took, his boyfriend took a step back. "Finn?"

"Y-yeah?," asked Finn, timidly. "What are you doing?" Kurt impatiently asked. "What are YOU doing?" countered Finn. He had a half smile on which only further agitated the soprano. The quarterback's smile quickly faded and was replaced by the expression he was hiding with his false grin; fear. "I bet Rachel chewed you out for no reason huh? And did she slap you? I'm gonna give her a talking to. No on touches my err," Finn started until he saw Tina and Mercedes at their sidelines of their conversation. He quickly decided to go with a safer choice of words, "You, like that!" Finn said walking off at a brisk pace. _He will never go public with it, _were the only words going through Kurt's mind as Tina and Mercedes tried to comfort him.

Kurt didn't have anytime to think over his current situation due to his first period class. Well it wasn't so much the class, it was one person in particular.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, successfully jarring the smaller boy out his state of deep thought. "You mind Hudson," Kurt replied curtly. On most days a greeting like that from Finn would send Kurt into outer space, but under these circumstances he found it annoying and downright infuriating. Regardless of what happened, he couldn't let on how he felt. As far Kurt knew, the quarterback might be thinking he's done nothing wrong. He would have to confront him when no one was around.

"Bad morning?" Finn asked. He was obviously oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of his sour mood. Kurt gave the perplexed boy a very subtle glare but quickly responded, "Yeah something like that. Finn wh-"

"Bienvenido al salón de terror," exclaimed confusing half he class and leaving the rest of the class to chuckle awkwardly. Kurt let out a long sigh knowing that he lost his opportunity to confront him in this class.

As gave his lesson, all the petite boy could think about were Rachel's last words, before he got a faceful of her hand: _he'll never go public with it_. Kurt mulled it over a thousand times and no mattertimes he tried to deny it, he knew the ingenue was right.

Kurt nearly jumped ot of his seat when he felt something slip under his delicate hand. He first looked to the right only to catch Britney finishing up yesterday's homework. She was putting an "o" or an "a" behind English words. Apparently that was her interpretation of Spanish. Poor thing. Kurt then turned to the left and realized the note was from the boy who was causes emotional distress in his life. Finn.

**You're too cute to be frowning all day. Sonríe...por mi?**

Kurt smiled at the adorable message Finn had given him. He quickly pushed those feelings, wrote back, and slid the notebacks towards Finn. It was now or never.

**It's sonríe PARA mi. Finn, do you ever plan on going public with our relationship? Dime la verdad.**

Finn's blissfully ignorant smile faded quickly as fast as it appeared. Kurt knew the answer to his question by the ghost white complexion he was now taking on. The quarterback held on to the note, obviously making a deliberate attempt to think of his next move. After about 10 minutes, he responded and slid the note back to the smaller boy.

**Can't we just be happy with what we have? Like a secret relationship?**

Right as Kurt's hand was about to find a home on Finn's face, the bell gave it out it's shrill tone. The soprano shot up and made a quick, yet dramatic exit that would make Rachel Berry proud. He even ignored the fact that Finn had called his name several times. As Kurt aimlessly roamed the hallways he realized what he had to do. Kurt knew the one person he needed to see. The one person who was right and about this situation. The only other person who's felt this pain. "Rachel," Kurt timidly said, "Can I talk to you...in private?" he finished eyeing Jesse. Rachel was obviously surprised by this visit, but didn't object to his request. Rachel led Kurt to one of her favorite spots in the whole school. The dance studio.

"So I _was_ right, wasn't I?" Rachel asked, getting straight to the point. Kurt just handed her the note and waited for her to read it. After she finished reading it over four or five times, she almost looked mad enough to punch a hole in the wall. "How DARE he think he can just keep you his dirty little secret! If he's ashamed to to be in an open homosexual relationship, then that's his problem but to play with your feelings like that is completely ridiculous! The audacity of that boy!" Rachel vented. Her expression suddenly softened, "So I guess you were right too," Rachel said, confusing Kurt to no end. "Elaborate Berry," Kurt responded. "You are higher on his list than I am..."

"I thought you were happy with Jesse?" Kurt asked. "I am, but," Rachel hesitated. "He's great. He really is but he's not Finn. If I can be completely honestly I like Finn way more than I should. I know that he probably still wants you, so you don't have to worry about me being the causie of any type of infidelity." Rachel quickly added seeing the soprano's expression. "So are you telling me that he broke your heart too?" Kurt asked quietly. Rachel just nodded as a single tear traveled down her cheek. A small silence passed, but was interrupted by the school bell.

"Well we better get to glee or else will come looking for us," said Kurt jokingly. Rachel smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away. The soprano looped his arm around the ingenue's as they walked all the way to choir room. Everybody was already in there warming up as the Rachel and Kurt walked in. The first thing that the two performers noticed were the only two seats open. Rachel gave Kurt's arm a reaffirming squeeze and went to sit by Jesse leaving Kurt by his...Finn. "Alright is anybody ready to sing their duet today?" asked . "We'll duet!" Finn offered. Kurt just sat there staring a whole through the quarterback's head. Finn did all he could to avoid eye contact with Kurt as he got up and put a CD in the stereo and pressed play. The music started out with a guitar playing a single string notes. Finn looked at the rest of the club and nodded. Kurt looked over to see who he was nodding to. Quinn Fabray. She silently acknowledged Finn with the same gesture. Kurt was startled once he heard Finn's voice start the song.

Hey, slow it down

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

Yeah, I'm afraid

What do you want from me

What do you from me

Kurt was shocked by three things; the fact that Quinn put him up to this, Finn laying his emotions and their relationship out in the open, and that he even knew an Adam Lambert song was mind blowing on it's own.

There might have been a time

I would give myself away

(Ooh) Once upon a time

I didn't give a damn

But now here we are

So what do you want from me

What do you want from me

He looked directly in Kurt's eyes and sang, giving it all he had.

Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, what do you want from me

What do you want from me

Kurt didn't know how to take this. Was it an apology? Was it Finns way of confronting Kurt? Or was this some kind of promise that things would get better? All the soprano knew was that he was still angry about the note he'd gotten in math class. So Kurt just took a deep breath and sang, whether Finn was planning on taking the next verse or not.

Yeah, it's plain to see

that baby you're beautiful

And it's nothing wrong with you

It's me – I'm a freak

but thanks for lovin' me

Cause you're doing it perfectly

Kurt made sure that the last lines were dripping with sarcasm. It seemed to bother the taller boy because his face got very red. Kurt apparently didn't know to what extent it bothered Finn until he saw a few tears well up in his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. But Kurt didn't care. He had to get all of this of chest or he would never have another chance.

There might have been a time

When I would let you step away

I wouldn't even try but I think

you could save my life

Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, what do you want from me

What do you want from me

During the small musical interlude Finn walked over to the fuming soprano, and reached over to grab his arm, to which Kurt pulled away from his grasp. Finn pulled his hand away for fear of creating an even greater scene. Finn just took a deep breath and continued while Kurt wailed on the higher notes.

Just don't give up on me

I won't let you down

No, I won't let you down

So

Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, what do you want from me

Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me

(whataya want from me)

Whataya want from me

whataya want from me

As the final notes lingered in the room, slowly got up from his feet and began walking towards the two performers. "The assignment is to express how you two feel about each other. All I heard and I think the class will agree with me, were petty arguments. Now I want you to redo the assignment and this time I wanna see your true feelings," he said walking back over to the collective. "We would if someone wasn't so indecisive with their feelings, than we would properly complete your assignment M-"

"SHUT UP KURT! YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Finn yelled, getting dangerously close to Kurt. Quinn, not allowing the scene play out any further, jumped out of her seat to hold Finn back. "Let him go Quinn! If he wants to feel like a real man, let him beat up the one thing he's afraid to be. Just admit it! No one is going to treat you any different!"

"What am I admitting to Kurt? I don't care what you have to say, because you don't even know what you're fucking talking about! Just quit bothering me!" Finn screamed, as more than half of the class gasped. All eyes were on the couple and no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get a word in edgewise. "I can't believe I...to think..." Finn, unable to think of anything, just stormed out of the classroom. "Finn...FINN! Please come back!" called . Hesitating momentarily, Kurt followed after him. "So I see you're just going to run away from this problem. That's going to help," Kurt spat, continuing to antagonize him until he responded.

The two boys walked all the way to Finn's before the taller boy responded, "Look Kurt, I'm sorry that I can't be as perfect as you expect me to be, but this is hard for me. I've never dated a dude before and I've never told anybody about these feelings. I never figured I'd have to. If it helps I told Quinn so I'm that much closer to coming out," Finn offered. "Finn I can understand that you're somewhat scared about coming out. What gets me is that you asked me to keep our relationship a secret. It felt like you were saying that you were ashamed to be with me," Kurt said looking Finn directly in the eye, "Last night was the happiest I've been since...well ever. I love spending that time with you but I don't wanna be confined to share those moments with you in my room for the rest of my life. It hurts me to say this, but we need to take a break so you can make sure this is what you want." Kurt said, leaving the quarterback speechless. "Think through this long and hard and figure out if this break is permanent or not." he finished.

Without another word, Kurt turned walked away from Finn and towards the school.

**I real hope you guys liked this chapter. The song in this one is Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. If you don't speak Spanish don't fret:**

Bienvenido al salón de terro**r**

**Welcome to the classroom of horror/terror**

Sonríe para mi?

**Smile for me?**

Dime la verdad

**Tell me the truth**

**Suggesions and constructive criticism are welcome. **


End file.
